tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Cobra Command
Though the members of the Cobra Organization are all fighting against G.I. Joe, there are many internal power struggles. Cobra High Command are above service divisions, and although each one might work more closely with one group or another (say, Zartan with the Dreadnoks, or Major Bludd with Ground Forces), theoretically anyone in High Command can take command of any Cobra division if the need arises. In the case of Ground Forces, they are used to having different commanders and there is seldom any trouble -- however, getting Dreadnoks to listen to anyone but Zartan can be a lesson in frustration. thumb|Cobra Command Logo High Command Cobra Commander: Cobra Commander currently controls most of the United States -- at least, the most populated areas. He resides in the White House, issuing missives from the Oval Office behind the famous Resolute desk. With the success of Cobra's takeover relying so heavily on the Battle Android Troopers, Cobra Commander has elevated Dr. Mindbender to Cobra's second command and given Mindbender enormous personal power. Dr. Mindbender - A mad scientist and former dentist. He has several mind-control devices. He is also quite accomplished with genetic manipulation. He is responsible for the creation of Serpentor, the Cobra B.A.T.s as well as responsible for perfecting the Brainwave Scanner. Though he is quite muscular, Mindbender is somewhat cowardly, preferring to avoid physical confrontations. As of 2017 he is in charge of Cobra's day-to-day operations Tomax and Xamot: Tomax and Xamot operate from Cobra Unity and New York. They oversee all of Cobra's vast financial empire, as well as its counter-intelligence and security operations. They've used Cobra's takeover of the United States to install Crimson Guard deeper into every major industry and facility in America. Even if Cobra is pushed back, the Twins' influence will remain for decades to come. Baroness: Baroness has complete freedom to travel the world in her guise as head of Cobra Intelligence, but is currently spending most of her time at the Silent Castle, in the company of the recently-resurrected Destro. Cobra Commander's trust in her has waned, and he wonders at her true loyalty. In the meantime Cobra Commander may be grooming a replacement for her in Cobra Command. Major Bludd: Major Bludd has returned to the fold. With his extensive military experience he oversees all Cobra conventional warfare operations across the globe. Cobra Overlord and Hannibal report to him. Zartan - The leader of the Dreadnoks, as well as a master spy and assassin. He is a master of disguise, able to be anyone anytime he wishes. Thanks to genetic experimentation, Zartan is also capable of changing his skin color to blend in with his background. This special ability is disrupted by sunlight. Destro: Since Destro’s apparent return from the dead, he's rejoined Cobra, reportedly at the request of the Baroness. As head of MARS, Destro provides Cobra with advanced weaponry and specialized troops, operating out of the Silent Castle in Transcarpathia. Red Shadows Baron Ironblood is a former member of Cobra's High Command. He was brought in from the outside by Cobra Commander, reportedly to shake up Cobra Command structure. However, he seemed to be working to bridge the gaps between Cobra Divisions, working closely with each department head to ensure smooth communication and cooperation, while creeping out many of those officers in the process. In 2012, however, the Baron left Cobra entirely, forming his own splinter group called the Red Shadows. The Black Major is a member of the Red Shadows and second-in-command to Baron Ironblood. He is a dedicated and ruthless follower, as well as a Brilliant military commander and tactician. In battle and in person he seems Totally emotionless. No matter the request, The Black Major carries out Baron Ironblood's orders without question. See Also ::For further detail, see 'Cobra Divisional Structure' and Cobra Organization. Shattered Glass In the Shattered Glass universe, Cobra Command is more of a family united by a common goal of justice and peace. Category:Cobra Category:Cobra Command